Welcome to Aaaa
by Aliceblu3
Summary: Marceline grew up in Ooo, but now in an effort to be closer to her dad she is moving to Aaa and starting at a whole new school. Will she be able to make friends? Will she fall in love? Not likely, but we won't rule it out as a possibility!
1. Goodbye

**So, this is my first Adventure time story. This first chapter is just the opening to explain somethings, so it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or the characters just the plot.**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Finn threw his arms around me; I could hear him sobbing and put my arms around him. "How am I going to make it through next year?" Finn and I had become friends even though I was a bit of a bully to him at first. This was his freshman year at Oooo High school and as a Sophomore I took him under my wing.

"You'll be fine; you have a way of making friends with everyone you meet." I pulled away from him and gave Jake a quick hug. "Plus, if you get into trouble you have Jake." I looked at the 22 year old that was Finn's brother.

"It's okay man. Come on lets go get some ice cream." Jake took Finn with him obviously having some trouble keeping from crying himself.

I sighed and sat down on a patch of grass looking up at the school I would be leaving.

"So, you're moving today huh?" I turned to see Bonnie behind me. We hadn't spoken in such a long time, but when you've known someone for long enough I guess something's don't change.

"Yea."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to…" I smiled slightly as she sat beside me under the tree not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Yea." She pretended to adjust her glasses but I could see the red creeping into her face and knew she was crying.

"You better visit."She stopped trying to hide it and pulled me into a hug. I held her tightly knowing that I probably won't be able to see her for a while. "You'll always be my best friend you know that right?" She pulled away from me and rubbed at her eyes. "This is sooo unladylike."

"Yea." We both laughed a little bit. "Don't worry there's no way I could forget you." For the first time that day I had to hold back my tears. I refused to cry, I had been preparing for this day for so long. I couldn't cry, at least not until I was alone.

Though I had grown up inside my mother's home town of Oooo my father had a new project inside of California and he wanted me to move closer to L.A. while he oversees it. I've been trying to get a better relationship with him, so I agreed.

Of course I'm not moving to L.A. because then I would have paparazzi all over me. I would be moving to a town close to California called Aaaa, its way bigger than Oooo but still better than L.A.

Dad had a mansion built for me that I haven't quite seen yet. I told him to keep it somewhat small since it's only me but I can never tell with him.

This was my last night living in the small house that my mom grew up in, I lived alone of course since I wasn't living with dad, he's always been too busy, so I pretty much never saw him during my childhood.

I held my purple pillow to face and breathed it in. I didn't want to look at my room. I would be getting all new everything for my new house, I just had to pick it out from a catalogue when I got there. I was kind of going to miss the lavender sheets and bedspread, but I had to admit that it was childish.

All of my instruments, clothes, and stuff had already been sent to the new house so I just had a little bag of things I needed. I turned in my bed, not being able to defeat the anticipation of tomorrow, what would my new school be like? Will I be able to make friends? Will I get a boyfriend? I thought of the one boyfriend I had when I was 14, and discarded that last question.

I was 17 now, but once was enough to know that guys are for playing video games with and nothing else. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and finally dozed off.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. It gets better, I promise. So, in the next chapter Marcy arrives in Aaaa and sees her house and looks around. She meets some people and stuff. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A new home

**This chapter is just Marcy getting settled nothing too special. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure Time if I did I would be out doing something right now.**

* * *

I stirred slightly as I felt a jerk and I woke up in a stopped limo. I had finally arrived at my house in Aaa. I had been asleep the entire trip, I had a bleary recognition of waking up around 2 and throwing some clothes on. After that I fell asleep in the car while going to the airport and because it was just a private plane at our airport all I had to do was get on the plane before going back to sleep, same with making my way to this car.

The car door swung open and I squinted a bit, it must have been midday out because the sun shone brightly in my eyes.

"We are her, Miss." A man that had white hair with red highlights said. He opened an umbrella and helped me out of the car. I started to wake up more when I was out of the car.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pepper Mint. I'm your butler."

I had left for the airport at 2am the car ride to the airport was 30 minutes, then a 6 hour flight, and another car ride that was about 30 minutes.

"What time is it?" I came to a series of steps leading up. The mansion was on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. I guess it was kind of scary but it looked really cool.

"9:25 am Miss." The guy walked stiffly behind, me carefully positioning the umbrella over me. This must be my dad's way of saying sorry for not being here to welcome me.

I finally reached the top and saw a mansion that was huge. You could fit like 30 families of 8 in here and they could live comfortably, possible, not even knowing that the others even existed. It was beautiful with a fountain in the center and huge palm trees lining the circular court yard type place.

"Where's the key?" I questioned finally getting to the door.

"Here you are miss." The man held out a small silver key that looked like it was to open up a treasure chest rather than an extremely modern house on a velvet pillow, that I'm assuming he had the whole time and I just didn't notice.

I used it to open one of the large white arched doors. Inside, I was greeted by an unnecessary amount of maids and butlers. They were lined up in two rows making an entry way for me. If anything would be a problem, this was it. I'm used to living alone and the idea of having a house full of people looking after me was revolting.

"Are _all_ these people going to be working here?"

"It's a very large house it requires a large amount of uptake." He answered me with an upbeat attitude.

"That's cool and all, I get it. But will they always be here?"

"If that is not to your liking then they won't."

"I understand it needs to be cleaned and stuff so could you guys just come on like Wednesday while I'm at school. I'm fine with just one maid and butler hanging around or whatever. I can be a mess sometimes."

"If that is what you want." He looked really disappointed and I just smiled awkwardly before walking in to check out the house. As I walked in each servant I passed bowed to me, it was way freaky.

There was a large crystal chandelier hung up over the entrance about 30 feet high and a beautiful stairwell swooping up to the second story. I explored the 'house' careful not to get lost. There was a huge kitchen like one you would see in a five-star restaurant and apparently it came with a whole crew of chefs, can you say overkill?

"I only need one."

"Understood miss" Peppermint tried to hide his frown but it was written all over his face that he had wanted the crazy amount of servants.

There was a recording studio next to the second kitchen that was a lot less extravagant. It held all my instruments including some other ones like some drums and a keyboard. On the second floor was a room with red double doors that had a sign reading 'Marcy's Room' hanging on it.

Inside was a pretty huge room. It had a huge bed near the wall stuffed with pillows. A couch was over in the corner. I had a giant television, A desk with my computer and some books, A shelf with some movies, and my favorite bass was next to my nightstand. Some posters of my favorite bands were on the wall and there was a balcony overlooking the sea. I had a walk in closet, a crazy big bathroom, and a kitchen connected to my room by the other doors in my room.

I had been exploring more and found an indoor pool, sauna, one of Japanese baths that are like a big Jacuzzi. I didn't need any of this stuff, but mostly my dad got things right. Especially my room, whoever he paid to know me that well, did a great job.

I'm sure there was more but I gave up on seeing it all and decided to go see the neighborhood instead. I had peppermint butler drive me around so I could get a feel of the neighborhood. It was really frustrating having such a long driveway. It didn't take too long to walk, but then there was the stupid gate that had the Abadeer crest on it.

Peppermint dropped me off at an ice cream store, I didn't have my car yet but it was supposed to be here by tomorrow. I started walking around. I wondered what people here did for fun. In Ooo people usually hung around the candy shop that Bonnie's parents own, The Candy Kingdom.

I came to a large shop with pink doors. Over them was a sign reading 'The Candy Ball'. Inside was a bright shop, set up kind of like a club or something with two levels. There was a lower level and then a set of stairs led to an upper level. It was large with blue little tables that looked as if they were made of candy mostly covering the top level, but some sat on the sides of the lower level. People sat eating ice cream, cinnamon buns, milk shakes, and donuts, anything I could think of. On the lower level, people were dancing; it was just like 'The Candy Kingdom' back at home.

"Hello." I turned to see a boy with wavy-ish pink hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "Are you new here, I don't think that I've ever met you."

"Um, yes. I'm Marceline Abadeer." I stated nervously. This was the first person that I've met here.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gumball." He shook my hand with a bright face.

"So, do you work here?" I took notice of the frilly yellow apron that he wore.

"You could say, My parents own this place." I smiled, he was reminding me of Bonnie more and more by the second.

"Oh cool." He started walking, explaining to me why I would love Aaa.

"Everyone is really nice, so you should be able to make friends pretty quick, and every day after school people come here to hang out. If you want I could introduce you to people! Oh want a cookie? On the house. All you have to do is stay away from some of the gangs. They bully people and—" I stopped listening to the endless onslaught of words from Gumball. On second thought he was nothing like Bonnie. She never talks this much.

"That's basically the only rule that you shouldn't break." Gumball finally stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Wow that sounds great. I can't wait for tomorrow." I eyed the door. "I have to go now though."

"That's too bad but I'll find you tomorrow okay."

I smiled at him and backed out of the store, scared of what might happen if I turn around. I seriously hope that all the people here aren't so conversational.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter Marcy has her first day at school, who will she meet? What will she do? Who knows! Well I do but that's beside the point. Leave a review, I'd love to hear your criticism and critique. If you have any ideas for the story I'm open to anything. Just trying to figure out who the main antagonist is going to be, never mind after that sentence I figured it out. Anyway bye.**


	3. A new school

**Marcy's first day of school YEAH! I don't actually go into detail because this chapter is just setting some stuff up but yea.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters.**

* * *

I stood at my locker getting things settled. I had just gotten my schedule from the office and was keeping an eye out for Gumball.

I wore a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a slouchy grey cardigan, red boots, and a grey beanie. I didn't spend too much time on my outfit even though it was my first day of school here, I didn't see the point.

My locker was off in a corner of the school that was pretty much empty except for some people who were making out. I finished up stuffing my stuff into the locker and started walking toward the quad that I had seen on my way to the office building. It was packed with people so I figure it was my best chance of finding Gumball.

"Get off me." I slowed down at a corner when I saw a girl being harassed. Some jerk had her cornered up against a wall.

"You got a thing for me girl it's apparent." She was a cute girl with long blonde hair, mostly pulled back into a ponytail, except for a messy bit of bangs swept to the side of her face. She wore a base ball shirt with blue sleeves and a bunny head on the front.

"Yeah right."She tried to push him out of the way to no avail. "Stop being such a jerk."

"What Fiona come on. You like it." The guy had messy raven hair that fell into his face. He wore jeans, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and black converse. They looked like they were in their sophomore year like me.

"No, I don't now get away from me ." She frowned.

"Dude are you trying to rape her or what?" I said from behind the guy.

"What?" He turned around, confused. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Of course not, I was playing."

" Well don't play like that again." The girl punched him in his stomach and walked off hastily grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"I was just joking." He called from behind us.

"Um, so what was that?" I asked the girl.

"That was my friend being a jerk." She said. "Oh by the way, I'm Fiona." She said sweetly.

"Marceline." I told her.

"Are you new or some junk? I've never seen you around and I pretty much know everyone."

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday." We were just nearing the quad when the bell rang and a sudden flood of people came.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! I'll see you around." She yelled over the roar of people.

I followed the wave of people and somehow made it to my first period class.

* * *

I spent lunch with Fiona and Gumball, though it was a bit too noisy for my tastes. I didn't see that guy again all day after the incident. I'm not sure if we had no classes together or what but who cares. Most of my classes were cool and stuff, but they weren't any better than the ones I had at Ooo.

After school I got picked up at the side of the school. I refused to get in the car at the front because Peppermint decided to come in a red limo. Why? I don't know. But Peppermint was a lot like my dad.

At home I sang a bit and had some spaghetti, I don't know who the chef is but I think that I love them.

_Brrrrrrr._ I grabbed my phone. I had a message from Bonnie.

'How was your day?'

'Not bad ;)-' I wondered how Finn was doing. He probably cried the whole night. _Brrrrrrrrr._

'I'm glad. Come visit soon'

'As soon as posbl' I miss spelled possible to get on her nerves. _Brrrrrrr_

'*Possible* and damn right you will' I knew she would correct me, typical Bonbon. _Brrrrrrrr._

'Going to bed'

'Nighty nite' I put my phone down and started strumming on my guitar. It was 10 at night and I should've been sleeping I guess. All the henchman, my name for the servants, were. There was about a 3 hour time difference between here and Oooo, so it must have been like 1 in the morning there. Typical Bonnie.

_Crash_

I perked up a bit at the noise. Was someone down stairs? I turned off the light and stood up holding my bass like a weapon.

The house was completely dark, and with every step I thought that I might trip and die, I didn't though. I took my time descending the stairs but once I made it to the bottom I saw the intruder. I couldn't make out a face in the dark and I cant know for sure but I think they might be looking right at me.

"Who are you?" I asked squinting in the darkness.

"You first." I heard a guy's voice.

"Why would I go first, this my house." I said slightly pissed off.

"This is your house? You sound like a teenage girl." Okay, I take that back. I'm seriously pissed off.

"And?"

"And um, I was invited to stay here by Hunson Abadeer. Isn't this his house."

"This is the house he had built for me." I eased up on my bass a bit. This sounded like something my dad would do.

"Okay and you are."

"Once again—I asked first."

"Oh, right. I'm Marshall Lee." I flipped the light switch on the wall and the room was filled with light.

"Marceline." I looked at the guy across from me. He was the guy from this morning. Nice job dad, inviting a rapist to come stay at my house.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave a review please. I'm deciding if I should even continue with this because of the lack of reviews so i you like it then you should review.**


	4. Fiona and Me

Sorry** I haven't updated I was moving and lost my laptop for a while, but I got it back and am updating all my stories now so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventue Time and some other stuff too.**

* * *

I stirred slightly in my bed when I heard my alarm going off. Jesus Christ, why do I have to get up so early. I pounded the snooze button and rolled off the bed in an attempt to get up and I was half on my bed with my forehead resting on the floor when my bathroom door flung open.

"Get up already."

"Idunwanna", I mumbled still half asleep.

"Jeez, do we have to do this again. How did you ever get along without me." I pulled myself off the ground and started to stretch.

"I got along just fine." I looked at the guy that was already dressed and ready for school.

"Bet you were lonely though." He said with a confident smirk.

"Not at all. I prefer being alone." I trudged to my bathroom to take a shower.

"Keep telling yourself that." I shut the door and got into the shower. Who does that guy think he is? He is so full of himself it's sickening. I washed my hair and jumped out of the shower. I pulled a towel around myself, not really paying too much attention to it while I brushed out my hair.

"Hey, what's for dinner? I want tacos or maybe—" I turned around to see a blushing and silent Marshall Lee.

"What are you doing! Can't you knock!" I checked my towel to make sure it was in place. He better not of seen anything. It's different if it's a kid or even a girl, they don't get feelings and weird thoughts.

"What are you blushing for? There wasn't anything to see." He mumbled, watching the ground awkwardly with pink still staining his cheeks.

"Shut up, you pervert!" I threw my brush at him, but he shut the door and it fell to the ground.

* * *

"What're you so mad for? I said I was sorry." I sat in the driver's seat of my car driving to school with Marshall. After that mornings events he probably apologized to me fifty times.

"You expect me to just be cool? You…you saw." I could feel a blush starting to form on my face. "Look just drop the subject already!"

"It's not even my fault. Why didn't you lock the door?" The wind blew my hair behind me and there was a long trail of black hair flowing in the wind behind my red convertible.

"I didn't lock it because I'm use to living alone!" I huffed.

"What about your dad you weren't worried about him barging in." Marsh stared at me intensely.

"I didn't live with my dad. It was just me." I stated.

"So I'm the first person you've ever lived with?" Unlike most people who would get awkward and apologize for no reason Marshall Lee got cocky. "Well, don't worry Marce I'll show you what companionship can be like!" He thrust out his chest and hit it with his fist.

"Okay" I replied emotionlessly. "Just don't come into my room anymore, I don't want you seeing anymore of me than you already have."

"I wouldn't do anything to you so why does it matter; I like girls with a little more in the girly departments." He made a wavy motion in the air resembling the female body. "So it's cool."

"I said to shut up about it and instead you make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. That's just what I prefer, I'm sure some guy out there will go for the dark and gloomy look you have." I raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he actually knew that he was insulting me.

"I'm not dark and gloomy."

"You aren't cute either. Come on Marce give me something to look at."

"I don't want you looking at me." I defended.

"Then who do you want looking at you? Got a crush Marcy?"

"Will you shut up already? Guys are a waste of time, especially if they're all like you." I sneered.

"What? Incredibly, hot, smart, and funny."He leaned back thinking he was cute. "That would be a shame."

"Just get out." I parked in front of the school and started walking toward the entrance, completely fed up with that idiot.

"You know I love you!" Marshall caught up to me and slung his arm around my neck. "So, be happy any girl would love to be you right now." I hated to admit it but I was pretty much getting showered with dirty looks just because he was near me.

"Hey Marshy. Marcy." Fiona appeared beside me and fell into tune with me and Marshall as we walked down the hall.

"How's it going?" Gumball started walking next to Marshall and I felt the glares become even more intense. Gumball and Marshall Lee were _really_ popular in this school. Marshall winked and I'm pretty sure a couple of girl's swooned.

"This is annoying." I said bluntly cutting into the conversation they were having.

"What?" Gumball asked earnestly.

"Being with you guys. I hate the attention you two demand. After being seen with you two I can never get through a conversation with someone without your names coming up.

"I know what you mean." Fiona commented meekly. "I always have girl's asking about you two."

"Don't hate the player hate the game. I can't help it." Marshall shrugged.

"I'm sorry girls. I didn't know I was causing you trouble." Gumball apologized sweetly.

"Psssssh. If it's that much of a bother then just stop hanging with us," Marshall said coolly.

"I'd be sad but if it really is a problem then it would be for the best." Gumball solemnly stated.

"You know, I think I will." I disentangled myself from Marshall and grabbed Fiona. "We don't need them."

"Yeah, and we'll have more friends without them." Fiona perked up a bit but she still looked sad. We walked down the hall all alone for once and it was really nice for a while then I noticed something I hadn't before.

While the whole of the female population didn't seem to care about us we were getting a lot of attention from the guys. They gave us long lingering looks as we passed and I could still feel their eyes on us after we passed them.

"Hey Fi, is it just me or are the guys checking us out?" She looked uneasy and had a blush across her cheeks.

"Guys never really talked to me before, what's up with them now?" Fiona mumbled.

"They probably thought that Marsh and Gummy put some kind of claim on us."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"The kingdom of man is a weird one, I don't really understand it." Fiona crossed her arms and puffed up her chest.

"Me man, you my woman." I laughed at her impression of a caveman.

"I don't know anyone here but you, so who are all these people?" Fiona and I settled in a corner of the quad and looked at all the people in their groups.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I know everyone." Fiona pointed at the largest group of girls. "That's Ashes. They're a band and really popular in Aaa. The lead singer, Ashley Lichten, she is really popular. I'm surprised you don't already know something about her."

"How big is the band? That crowd is huge." The girl, Ashley, had bleached white chin length hair on one side of her head, the other side was shaven. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were black. She looked cool and wore a black muscle tee and shorts with a yellow belt.

"Well, there are only two people in the band actually, the rest are just people hanging around them." Fiona pointed at another girl beside Ashley. "That's Heather Tress, she just moved here, but she's Ashley's second best friend. Everyone calls her Huntress, I'm not sure exactly why though." Huntress had pale skin and shoulder length green hair. Her eyes were turquoise and she wore a tan beanie. She wore a blue t-shirt and tan skinny jeans with black combat boots and looked pretty cool.

"Second?"

"Yeah, Ashley also hangs with Porscha Wolf. They're the three most popular girls at this school." The other girl had short brown hair and yellow eyes. She had on a leather jacket over a red tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. "Porscha is the 'Party Goddess.' She has like supernatural senses whenever there's a party going on she's there."

"They're a band? Are they any good?" I asked still staring at the girls.

"I guess. Ashley sings and Huntress plays the keyboard. They're having auditions after school for another member or something."

"Really?" I didn't stop staring at the girl's. Huntress looked really familiar somehow.

"We should audition!" I stopped looking at the girl and turned to Fiona confused.

"Audition? Why?" Fiona had a big goofy smile on her face and was emitting a force field of shiny happiness.

"I've always wanted to be in a band! Plus there's this competition in L.A. that Ashes is going to and I want to go!" Fiona grabbed my hands and gave me a puppy dog stare.

"I don't want to be in a band. Plus do you even play an instrument?" Fiona deflated a bit but just waved it away.

"I could sing back up and learn to play the drums." She pulled a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "Please?"

"You said it's in L.A." I asked. She shook her head excitedly. I let out a long sigh.

"Fine just meet me after school."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, this pretty much starts the main story line so lok forward to the next chapter when they audition and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Hardcore

**Im seriously sorry for taking so long to update but thanks for the reviews and favs and what not. **

* * *

There was a mile long line of girls, all geared up in their most 'hardcore' outfits. Comparably I and Fiona looked a bit like grade schoolers. One girl had actually shaved part of her short curly hair. She wore a striped red and blue t-shirt that had been cut at her ribs with tan shorts that matched her tanned skin.

"This line sucks Fi. Let's go." I whined. Fiona grabbed my arm and pulled me into the line happily announcing that it would be worth the wait.

"I seriously doubt it." The line moved slowly and I was slumped against the wall for an hour. When we got closer to the gym we could hear the faint sound of singing and drums and guitar. It was hard to tell that it was actually the instruments because whoever was using them wasn't doing too great a job.

"I think we have a good chance." Fiona exclaimed tugging at my arm and bouncing on her feet. When we went into the gym there were the two girls from earlier, Ashley and Huntress, sitting at a table with a sheet of paper.

"They look excited." I mumbled uninterested as I made my way up the stage. I strummed my guitar a bit before I started to play the tune of a song. It was one I had written and showed Fiona. She was singing backup for me. I cleared my throat and said with a cool seductively to my voice "This a little song I wrote. I hope you enjoy,

La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground  
La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound

I'm gonna drink the red  
From your pretty pink face  
I'm gonna...

Oh, you don't like that?  
Or do you just not like me!?" I strummed on my guitar, rocking back and forth in front of the mic. Fiona sang my words back to me. She stood to my side and was smiling slightly though the nature of the song was angsty and hardcore.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess  
Is that what you want me to do  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect  
Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you, well

I'm just your problem  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist  
I forgot what landed me on your blacklist  
But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so

Why do I want to?  
Why do I want to?  
Even when I  
I'm just your problem, I know  
I'm just your problem, yeah!" I held the note and worked my fingers on my bass, releasing a loud tremor of sound that rocked the whole gym. Ashley shot Huntress a smile behind her hand and they both shook their heads in what seemed to be agreement.

I'm just your problem  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem, so

why do I want to?  
Why do I want to make up with you?  
It's all so pointless, because  
I'm just your problem." I pushed my hair out of my face and looked over to Fiona, who was having a hard time playing it cool. She walked quickly over to me and released a squeal like sound. We walked off the stage and Fi was strangling my arm.

"Wait!" We turned and saw Ashley stand up, a huge smile painted on her face. "We want you to come to the group."

"Are you sure? I asked blowing my hair out of my face again and checking my nails.

"Of course they do what are you saying Mar—"Fiona seemed to catch on half way through and straightened up a bit. "I mean, yeah there are a lot more people to audition."

"Yeah, we're sure. Marceline will be such a great addition to the band!"

"How do you know my name? I didn't say—"

"We pay attention to all the new students." Ashley said quickly. "Anyway, Marce practice starts tomorrow." Ashley grabbed Huntress and they started to strut away.

"Thanks! We'll be there!" Fiona yelled excitedly after them. Huntress turned slowly around and shot Fiona a glare.

"Actually only Marceline made the cut. We weren't looking for a background singer. But hey! Maybe you and Marshall could start a band!" She mused in a sort of bitchy tone. Ashley laughed nervous behind her.

"Wait? Fiona didn't get in?" I asked moving to block their path. Fiona stood rigidly, stuck like a statue in the same position.

"Well, we only need one member. Beside she doesn't fit our look." Ashley explained. She looked nervous and though she was usually in the lead she stood behind huntress as if she thought I would punch her. Which was ridiculous since huntress was the one being a LSP.

"Well then I'm sorry but I can't join your band." I grabbed Fi's wrist and dragged her behind me. Ashley and Huntress didn't make any move. They stood, unmoved and in awe.

"Whatever, we could find a better bassist than you. The only reason we chose you to begin with was because we're tired of these auditions!" Huntress yelled after us.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to be in Ashes because of me." Fiona said in a small voice a while later.

"Don't be. I only auditioned for you anyway _and because I wanted to go to California to see my father." _I didn't say the last part.

"Okay, if you say so." Fiona mumbled dejectedly. She looked down at the floor, her hair hung in her eyes so I couldn't see her face too well, but you would have to be some kind of moron not to see her disappointment.

"Hey!" I swung my arm around her shoulder. "Why are you so upset? If we want to be in a band we don't need them." Fiona looked up at me with renewed vigor.

"Your right!" She swung out of my grip and punched the air above her. "Let's start a band. You and me."

"Alright let's do it." I shook my head already seeing how cool of a rock star I would be. "And let's call it sugarless." I breathed seeing everything come together.

"I can play the drums, you can sing. We just need a keyboardist or an accordion player. I don't know but we need, we need?" She trailed of a bit but shot right back up after a second. "We need more people!" I sighed at the obvious statement.

"Yeah that might be helpful."

* * *

**The version of Im just your problem I used was the band version, you can find it on youtube if you just put band version after the title. And you should look it up because it's really great. Also as alays review(it reminds me that i have a fanfiction going on.) and i have a lot of fanfictions going on and usually only update the ones that are getting the most love review wise. Just saying...**


End file.
